New Beginnings
by FaithfulWater
Summary: Lest and Frey are siblings who come upon the town Selphia by falling from the sky. They meet the Native Dragon Ventuswill who gives them the task to save the Guardians after losing their memories. Since then they now deal with the townspeople and new arrivals that come to Selphia. (SYOC story for Rune Factory 4)
1. Chapter 1

I am planning to write my very first Rune Factory story New Beginnings, and I would like to involve some OCs in it- your OCs! They will be used to pair up with the bachelors and bachelorettes of RF4!

This story will follow some of the plot of Rune Factory 4. I will also include some festivals that were in past games. I will allow relationships between OC/OC but no yuri/yaoi couples. I have nothing against it but I don't know how I would write it (XD). Scroll down to see the available jobs.

I will also include town events in the story. AND NOTE: Frey, Lest, Clorica, and Kiel cannot be paired up with any OCs, but Bado, Illuminata, Raven, and the regular bachelors/bachelorettes can. Good luck!

**OC Form:**

Name:

Nickname: (Optional)

Birthday:

Age: (17-19)

Gender:

Race: (I will allow 2 guardians, 1 earthmate, 2 elves, 1 dwarf, and the rest humans)

Looks:

Personality: (Make them come alive like they are real people)

History:

Family:

Where they live? :

Hometown: (Newcomer or was born /grew up here)

Occupation:

Clothing:

Friends:

Crush:

Rivals:

Unlocked: (I would like it if it was before Summer)

Introduction:

Strength:

Weakness:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon:

Festival Nickname:

Festivals they are good at:

Festivals they are bad at:

Magic:

Monsters:

Town Events:

**Available Jobs**

Kitchen: Waiter/Waitress, Chef, and Musician

Part Time: Grocery, Flower shop, and Inn keeping

Clinic: Doctor/Nurse in training

Castle Work: Knight, Farmer, and 1 Butler

Workshop: Blacksmith

I would prefer it if you were already an author of Fanfiction so I could tell if you OC is in the story but I'll take guest reviews as well. I will also include 2 of my own OC's .

I will update as soon as I can.


	2. The Start

**Author's note:**

**I won't be introducing any OC's here yet but in the third chapter I will. Lest and Frey will entertain a bit before starting the chapter.**

**Lest: You sure you can do this. **

**Frey: I think but what will happen if I do?**

**Lest: I think a very angry FaithfulWater would show.**

**Frey: Okay I'm ready.**

**Lest: FAITHFULWATER! Can you come here for a minute?**

**FaithfulWater: What is it? As you can see I'm busy for the moment.**

**Frey: Do you want some gum?**

**FaithfulWater: Lest can you take one first and tell me the flavor?**

**Lest: What? Ok**

**Lest turns to Frey and picks one gum stick and gets shocked**

**Lest: OW!**

**FaithfulWater: You thought I would be that dumb to fall for that trick besides you know that nothing gets pass by me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rune Factory series.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"All aboard!"

I run to the airship, dragging my sister Frey by the wrist. "Lest, I know we have to deliver the Rune Sphere, but I can't run with you dragging me." Frey complained, wrenching her wrist away.

We reach the airship just in time. "C'mon," I said. We board the airship and go to the captain, who greets us with a question.

"You kids are going to Selphia right?"

"That's right, Sir." Frey said while I fall down, panting from exhaustion.

"Man, we should've gotten up earlier. We wouldn't have been late" I muttered.

"It was your fault-you took too long."

"Don't pin the blame on me." I said. Frey offered her hand to me and I took it.

Frey said, "Lest you really need to manage your time better."

"I know, I know" I replied. My sister Frey was always on me with time management, ever since we were kids. That was probably because I was always late to class.

"Though I am surprised though that the Sech Empire didn't try to steal the Rune Sphere. I still can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen." Frey said.

"Don't worry so much." I assured her. "Everything will be okay."

The airship started taking off and we were in the air looking back at our hometown.

"Lest, do you think we'll make some friends in Selphia?" Frey asked, looking above at the sky.

"Well once we're done wouldn't we have to go back home?" I asked her.

"I guess, but I just don't want to be unfriendly to the townsfolk."

"Do you think you would get a lover there?" I asked, teasing her a bit.

"W-what?! No! I'm not looking for a relationship, Lest." But her blush tells me otherwise.

"Hey you two! We'll be arriving in Selphia in a little while. Enjoy the view." The captain called out to us from the wheel. "We're really high, aren't we?" Frey asked, looking a bit scared. I resisted the urge to laugh at her, and basked in the thrill of how high we were.

"Hey, when are we going to steal the Rune Sphere?" I suddenly heard someone whisper. While Frey was busy being scared of heights, I tuned my ears to the sound.

"Not so loud, idiot!" Another voice came in. I went to the barrels and motioned Frey to follow. She held a serious expression as she whipped out her sword. "We know you're in there." I said to them.

The two spies came out of the barrel.

"Give up the Rune Sphere." The gangster soldier demanded.

"No way." Frey retorted.

"I have no choice but to remove it by force then." The gangster soldier said.

"Sir, what should I do?" The soldier asked him.

"You take the girl, I'll take the guy." the gangster soldier said.

"Frey, remember our training, okay?" I yelled at my sister, who nodded. The gangster soldier striked first, but I dodged it. Then I used my broadsword to hit him on the head. He got knocked out. I ran over to my sister. "Frey, are you okay"

"Yes, I'm fine" Frey said.

I take out the Rune Sphere and we both look at it.

"We have to make sure the Rune Sphere gets to Selphia." Frey said.

I then looked up to see the soldier hit Frey on the head. I put back the Rune Sphere and rushed to Frey. "You bastard!" I yelled at her attacker. She stirred awake in my arms.

"Lest where am I?" Frey asked me, but before I could answer the guards interrupted.

"Hey, you! Where's the Rune Sphere?" The gangster soldier demanded.

Frey blinked. "What's a Rune Sphere?"

"Sir, I think she has amnesia." the soldier said.

"What?! How can she get it so easily?!" The gangster soldier said.

"What about the guy sir?" the soldier asked.

"Oh, yeah! You! Where is it!?" the gangster soldier turned to me, a mad look in his eyes.

"I-I don't know where it went...?" I said weakly.

"Damn it." The gangster soldier growled.

"There's no use crying over spilt milk sir." The soldier said.

"Yeah, you're- wait a minute! The girl must be lying about having amnesia!"

"No, I'm not lying-" Frey said.

The lackey pushed us to the side of the airship. "Threaten to kick 'em off." The gangster soldier growled.

"Like this?" the soldier kicked off Frey first, and without thinking I jumped after her.

"Frey, take my hand!" I yelled over the wind.

She looked at me in confusion and fear. "Okay!" She yelled. Frey grabbed my hand, and I was quick to wrap my arms around her and mush her close to me. I only just make sight of a roofless building when we crash into something alive, and are enveloped by the darkness.


	3. Winding Up In A Situation

CHAPTER TWO

Frey's POV

"Hey are you alright?"

I open my eyes to see a big green dragon in front of me. I try to get up but something or rather someone is on me.

"Lest are you okay?!" I said

I put him in my arms and shake him. Lest stirs awake opening his mouth.

"Are you two okay?" the green dragon asks.

"Yeah we're fine." I said.

"Frey is that a talking dragon?" Lest asks. I nod in reply.

"Oh I suppose some introductions need to be said." The green dragon said. "I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind. One of the four legendary Native Dragons governing this town. And who do you think you are to come in unpermitted even if you didn't fall from the sky. What are your names?"

"My name is…" I started to say but was interrupted.

"LADY VENTUSWILL!" I hear an elder man yell. "Egad! Who are these two?"

He poses into a fighting stance.

"Wait, Volkanon I am speaking to these two." Ventuswill said

"Yes, Ma'am." Volkanon said.

"Turning to you two again, what are your names?" Ventuswill said.

"My name is Lest and this is Frey." Lest said a bit nervous.

"You're sure you sound a bit unconvinced that Lest is your name and her name is Frey." Ventuswill said

"Well I can only remember that my name is Lest and my sister's name is Frey." He said

"Oh, my!" Volkanon said

"… You speak the truth?" Ventuswill asks.

"Yes" Lest answers. I nod as well.

"I see that you both are not lying." Ventuswill said. "But you both got amnesia."

"I'm sorry for the both" Volkanon said running to us.

He hugs us real tight making us not breath. I tap his shoulder to make him stop.

"Can't… breathe… need… air." I said slowly.

Lest and I both drop to ground causing us to pant for air.

"Wait Lady Ventuswill maybe the boy is the Prince we've been waiting for." Volkanon said.

"Prince?" Lest asks

The thought of my brother being a prince makes me wanna laugh for some reason. Maybe because he doesn't look like one or acts like one.

"Wasn't he supposed to come today anyway?" Ventuswill asked. "Prepare a room for the both of them."

"Yes Lady Ventuswill." Volkanon said.

Volkanon leaves the chamber and enters to the right side of the room. Ventuswill looks at us almost as like we have something on our faces.

"Hey you two." Ventuswill said

"What?" I asked.

"You heard the way I talk before Volkanom came in." She states.

I didn't know what she was talking about since she sounded the same. Though when Volkanon was here, she had sounded a bit arrogant. Maybe she was talking about the different tone she used

"You kind of sounded a bit arrogant to me when Volkanon was here." I said.

"Yeah I did hear a difference when she was talking to us and when Volkanon was here." Lest agreed.

"So you do remember." Ventuswill sighed.

"Ma'am you may think I'm royalty but I don't think I am." Lest said

"Stop with that Ma'am nonsense just the both of you call me Venti." Venti said. "Besides you lost your memory you might be the prince."

"Yes Ma-." Lest started to say but was cut off with Venti's glare. "O-okay Venti."

"Hey Venti." I said.

"Yes Frey?" Venti asks.

"It's that something's been bothering me when Lest and me fell from the sky." I said

"What is it?" She asks.

"I don't." I started to say but was interrupted.

Volkanon comes back and bows down to us. He motions for us to come over.

"Prince Arthur and Miss Frey come over." Volkanon said.

"Arthur?" Lest asks.

"Oh yes that's the name of the prince." Volkanon said smiling. His smiles turns into a frown.

"To think the thing you thought you remembered wasn't true after all." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure my name is Lest." Lest said.

"You may continue to use that name if you wish." Venti said.

Volkanon shows us to our room where there are two single beds. On the side of the beds are diaries for each of us.

"You should both sleep you had a very long day." Volkanon suggested.

Volkanon leaves us alone so we could get settled. I see Lest take the bed on the right side lifting the covers up. I sit down trying to think about what happened on the airship. I wanted to know why I was on there with Lest. I remember waking up to see his face and the situation with the two soldiers. I thought about asking Lest but he also forgotten why we were on the airship. I also wanted to tell Venti what happened but I only think that would convince her that Lest would the prince.

I look around the room it's very simple but somehow that's calming for me. There are also two exits one in the front and one in the back. I wonder what's through the back door. There is a staircase that goes down near the back door. I look back at my brother sleeping realizing how late it is I decide to go to bed as well.

**Author's Note **

**The OC's I am using are Melina from Luna543, Nautica from Dame Rivere, Lorena from I'm A Guest XD, Alicia from Readingpassion-writinglove, Kain from Shadowplayer360, Navarre from AIYF Productions, Ronan from GuestAoife, and Amoura from the persuit of shiney things.**

**The remaining bachelorettes are Dolce and Forte. The special bachelorettes that still remain is Illuminata and Raven. Good bye I probably will update this week or next week if I'm not busy.**


	4. The Day After Part 1

**Hey guys how ya been? I'm doing great. I still can't believe it's summer vacation. I'll try my best to make sure in this chapter that people's OCs won't be out of character. Though I feel like this chapter is rushed. Now the disclaimer will be said by Lest.**

**Lest: FaithfulWater doesn't own Rune Factory or any of the OC's expect two of her own.**

**The Day After Landing in Selphia Part. 1 **

**Lest's POV**

"Wake up."

I hear someone say which is followed by a yawn. I take the blanket off me and stand up to see who it is. I find a purple haired girl who looks at me with her yellow eyes. She goes back to sleep standing up. I figure I should wake her up to see why she's here.

"Good Morning." I said to her.

She wakes up stretching her arms. The girl uses her hands to rub her eyes and looks at me. I notice that she still looks a bit sleepy.

"Good Morning Sir Lest." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Clorica and I was told to wake you and your sister up." She said.

"Okay I'll wake up my sister for you." I said.

"Sir Lest it's my duty to wake the both of you up." Clorica protested.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Also just call me Lest okay?"

I walk to my sister's bed and see her sleeping peacefully. I sit her up on the bed and start to shake her awake. Frey's eyes start to open and she stops me from shaking her anymore.

"Good Morning Lest." Frey said.

"Good Morning Frey." I said.

"Now that the two of you are up please eat this apple pie I prepared for the both of you." Clorica handed us two pieces of apple pie.

I notice that Clorica was looking at the apple pie with such desire in her eyes. I think that she likes apple pie a lot. I thought it would be nice to offer her some of it since it was nice of her to make it for my sister and me.

"Hey Clorica do you want some apple pie too?" I asked.

"No thank you." She declined. "It's your breakfast you should be the one to enjoy it."

"Clorica you should take a piece of the apple pie it wouldn't right if Lest and I just ate by ourselves." Frey said in agreement.

"Okay I guess I will take a piece after all." Clorica said.

I sat on Frey's bed with her and took one bite of the apple pie. It tasted so good to me like it really woke me up. I look at Frey and I can obliviously that she likes it too with the way her face lit. Once we were down Clorica took our plates and set it near the sink.

"I remember that you two should go to the field that's behind the castle." Clorica said. "Vishnal is there to help guide you with farming."

"I thought I was prince shouldn't they just govern the town and not farm?" I asked.

"Well you can do both now." Clorica smiled.

Clorica walked over to the back door and opened it for us. Frey got up from her bed and walked to the door. She turned around and motioned for me to come. I figured I could try growing crops since I lost my memory but maybe it could shake a memory loose. I got up and followed them through the back door.

I saw that behind the castle there was a field. In the middle of it was a silver haired guy. He was busy finding the farm tools and make sure he had seeds for us.

"Vishnal the prince and his sister are here." Clorica yelled.

"Okay, coming!" Vishnal yelled.

Vishnal grabbed everything he collected and came to us slowly. I notice that he couldn't see where he was going. The field was covered with rocks, grass, and branches. He almost made it but he tripped over a piece of rock. I ran to catch the stuff he threw up as he fell down. I managed to catch most of the stuff but I couldn't grab the seeds. The seeds in the bag spilled and was over the field.

"Oh no!" Vishnal cried.

"Are you okay Vishnal?" Frey asked.

"Yeah but the seeds spilled now I have to go to Sincerity General Store to get new ones." Vishnal answered.

"Why don't we all go together to get the seeds?" I asked.

"No that's ok." Vishnal declined. "I'll just get new ones by myself you shouldn't trouble yourself.

"It wouldn't trouble us at all." Frey said.

All four of us decided to head to Sincerity General Store to get new seeds. The store was on the left of the castle. When we got there the store looked like it was closed since it was early in the morning.

"Clorica why don't you show the Prince and his sister to Carnations Flowers." Vishnal suggested.

"Okay I'll show them the flower shop." Clorica agreed. "Come on lets visit the flower shop. Let see if we could also get some flower seeds as well for the field.

We went to the left and turned right to see a flower shop. We saw two girls there talking and watering the plants outside. One of the girls had platinum blonde hair and the other girl had reddish hair. As soon as we got close I notice that both of them had pointy ears.

"Hey guys how're you doing today?" Clorica asked them.

I notice that the girl with platinum blond hair had violet eyes with ice blue flecks and she had pale skin. The other girl was wearing a monocle on her left eye and the color of her eyes was the color green.

"We're doing okay Clorica." The girl with the monocle said.

"Hey you two why don't you come inside the flower shop." The other girl said.

We followed her inside the flower shop. Clorica and the girl followed behind us.

"I'm Melina and I work in the blacksmith shop." Melina turned to us. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Lest." I said.

"I'm Frey and I'm Lest's little sister." Frey said. "Why are you helping out with the flower shop if you're a blacksmith?"

"That's because I asked her to help me for a bit." The girl with the monocle said.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Frey and who are you?" Frey asked her.

"Well I'm Illuminata." Illuminata said.

"Oh yeah Ellie can we have some flower seeds?" Clorica eyes closed.

"Ok is it for Frey and her brother?" Illuminata asked. "I have some extra Toyherb seeds. You two can have them."

"Thanks Illuminata." I said.

"Oh dear I remember that Vishnal is waiting for us." Clorica said. "Lest and Frey we must hurry back to the castle.

"Bye Clorica." Melina said. "It was nice meeting you two."

"Bye I'm sure we'll come here to buy seeds for the fields often." I said.

"Can't wait until that happens maybe by then I'll have a case waiting for me." Illuminata said.

We left the flower shop and headed to the general store. Vishnal was waiting for us in front of it. He had gotten the seeds for us to put in the fields. We headed back to the castle but before we could go back to the fields we were stopped by Vishnal.

"Both of us tomorrow will teach you how to farm."Vishnal said. "You have to meet with Lady Ventuswill right now."

Frey and I went to the Dragon Chamber where we saw another butler. The butler was a girl who had sky blue hair. Her eye color was the color sea green. She was giving Venti a plate of pancakes for breakfast. I notice how early it still was for it to be breakfast. The girl butler notice that we were standing by the entrance.

"Oh you must be Prince Lest and Miss Frey." The girl butler smiled. "It's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Lorena who is another butler in training like Clorica and Vishnal."

"It's nice to meet you too." Frey smiled.

"Oh yes it's very nice to meet another person." I smiled at her. I feel like Lorena smile is contagious but I don't mean it in a bad way. Her smile is really happy and energetic and I can't help but smile too. I bet Frey feels the same as well.

"Lorena you are dismissed." Venti said.

Lorena left us alone to discuss whatever Venti wanted to talk about.

"How was farming out there?" Venti asked.

"Well we didn't do any farming since something happened but I could've swore that the seeds that spilled were in the Earth." I said. "It was like I felt something inside the Earth."

"Yeah I thought that too." Frey said. "I can't quite explain it but I thought the Earth felt different."

"That proves my point then." Venti said. "You two are Earthmates."

"What are Earthmates?" Frey asked.

"Earthmates are people who have a special connection to the land." Venti said. "They have an easier time to grow crops and have a better chance of taming monsters. They can use spells easier too especially Earth Magic. They are blessed by the Runes of the Land."

"So we're blessed by the land aren't we just human still?" I asked.

"Well of course you two just have an easier time to grow crops." Venti said. "Moving on, I brought you here for a different reason. I think I found a way to restore your memories but there's a chance it might not work."

There might be a way to restore our memories. I think that sounds a bit suspicious but a small chance is better than none. I will go first in case something might be wrong with it.

"Let's try it then!" I exclaimed.

"Okay but don't get your hopes up you two." Venti said. "It might not work."

I walked straight up to Venti and stayed right in front of her. I saw her raise head and then roar to cast the spell. I saw the color green around me and felt air pushing me a bit. After it was done I still couldn't remember anything.

"Did it work?" Frey hopefully asked.

"No I don't remember a thing." I sighed.

"I guess I can only bring back memories that involve me." Venti said. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay Venti." I said.

"You don't have to apologize." Frey said.

"Well we just have to assume that Lest is the Prince and you two can start a new life here." Venti smiled.

"I still doubt I'm the Prince though." I said.

"Well we could send a letter to the Royal Capital so we could find out that you're the Prince." Venti said.

"Excuse me." A voice came from the entrance.

"Who are you sir?" Venti changes her tone.

"I am Arthur D. Lawrence, the 13th prince of the Norad Kingdom." Arthur said.

Did he say that he was the prince? Well he does look like he would be a prince granted his clothes. I knew that I couldn't have been the prince.

"_See I told you I couldn't be the prince." _I whispered.

"_Now hold on, even someone from my standard can make a mistake." _Venti replied.

"Is everything all right?" Arthur asked.

"Well you see this person here claim to be the prince." Venti looked at me. "We didn't know what you looked like or if you had a companion with you. We had no choice to believe these two trouble makers and given your room to them."

"_You were the one who kept insisting that I was a prince." _I whispered.

_I'm really sorry Lest and Frey." _ Venti apologized. "_Could the both of you stay at the inn for today?" _

"Wait maybe this was meant to be." Arthur said. "How about the both of you stay here and be the town's representative. I want to do something that I can't do if I'm running the town."

I'm surprised that he wants to give us the title for being the town's representative. I mean it's okay that I would stay at the inn. I know Frey feels the same that it would be no trouble at all to stay at the inn.

"You do know this means that you'll be going against your father's orders." Venti said.

"I know but I'm prepared for that." Arthur said.

"Okay I see that you have passion in your eyes." Venti said. "All of responsibilities will be handed down to Lest and his sister. Everything stays the same in the end except Frey will help out her brother in ruling the town."

"Wait shouldn't we talk about this a little more." I said.

"Weren't you move by the prince's passion." Venti said. _"Now say yes you two."_

"I guess it's ok." Frey said.

"Yeah it's ok we'll do it." I agreed.

"Now that's settled I'm must find a place to stay at." Arthur said.

"Shouldn't you stay at the castle?" Frey asked.

"Oh no it would make sense for the both of you to stay." Arthur smiled. "After all you are the acting prince and princess of this town."

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I'm sure I'll find somewhere I can stay." Arthur said. "I do have talent for negotiating. So finding a place to stay will be easy. Any way I must go now. I'll be sure to help you later on about your duties."

Arthur then left leaving Venti , Frey and I by ourselves. I can't believe that actually happened. Frey and I will be leading the town.

"So the both of you will now talk to the other townspeople." Venti commanded. "You need to earn their trust but the people here are very caring and friendly."

"So that's what we have to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Yes you should strengthen the bonds." Venti said.

"Ok we'll do that today." Frey said.

After that we left the castle to meet the townspeople. But I have a feeling that there will be more people to meet in days to come. I guess I have to catch up with Frey now. She does seem excited to meet the townspeople that live here.

**Author's Note**

**Okay done with part one of this day. We will meet the other townspeople in Frey's POV. Again I'm sorry if any characters or OCs were out of character. The story will be about how the story progresses, the festivals, town events, and it will be separated where Lest has one day while Frey has the other day. This chapter is an example of a chapter that will be separated into two parts of the same day. That will happen sometimes if I feel like it should. I don't own the OCs that were introduced they belong to their respective authors.**

**I'm also open to any ideas that you would like to see. Illuminata, Dolce, and Forte are still open if anyone wants to send an OC for them. Also all the festivals are unlocked already. So the next festival is the Cooking Festival. The candidates are here for the Cooking Festival. When a festival comes up I will put 6 characters that have potential of winning the festival. You guys will have to vote for them. When it reaches to the day of the festival I will count up the points. One of the candidates hasn't been introduced but she will come before the cooking festival so I thought to include her.**

**Cooking Festival Candidates **

**Clorica**

**Porcoline**

**Amoura**

**Lorena**

**Frey**

**Kiel**

**Vote wisely and I'll try to see you guys soon.**

**-FaithfulWater**


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**I know that I haven't written in a long time but the thing is I got another idea that wouldn't stop bugging me. I won't continue New Beginnings as a story but I will do it as something where it happens with all of the OCs interact with Lest and Frey and how they deal with life after the whole thing with Ethelbert. The story that's been bugging me would've been the sequel to New Beginnings. Where the children from Selphia goes to school in Alvarna which you will find out more about in a little while.**


End file.
